The Weak Link
by la harlequin
Summary: Th Kennedy's are a family of demon hunters that have been around for generations. They despise the Halliwell's because they'd always expected to have the Charmed ones born into their own line. Obviously somrthing's gonna happen...


A/N: Hey guys! I am having massive writer's block for all of my Harry Potter stories, and so I decide to try something new. This is my new charmed fic, so please be nice when reviewing. The plot might seem kinda obscure at first, but all is explained later!

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of its characters. I DO however own each and every member of the Kennedy family!

Prologue

For as long as anyone could remember, the Kennedy family had lived in that old house on the hill. 'Wicca Manor' they called it, and no-one could argue against the appropriateness of the name. The house was ancient, as old as the village itself, with creaking staircases, secret passages and a dark history. Many people claimed it was haunted, although the family themselves just laughed it off. On first inspection, the Kennedy's were the last family on earth one would think to be living in a place like that, but on second glance, they suited it perfectly.

Mr and Mrs Kennedy were just like every other adult in the village, if not slightly wealthier. They attended social functions, gossiped with the neighbours and complained about the weather. Their five children, James, Jade, Lee, Brie and Mark attended the local schools, had friends in the village and were always getting into mischief. The Kennedy's seemed like a perfectly normal family, but then again, they were all very good actors.

There was something different about them, something that set them apart from everyone else, and only those who had known them for an especially long time could pick it up. The whole family were blessed with good looks and talents in everything they tried. They excelled at everything they did, seemingly without any effort at all. The children were all popular among their peers, but they formed their own little clique, into which they admitted no-one else. They all had their own friends, of course, but these friends were more like a sort of alibi. Another reason they could claim that they were perfectly normal.

Mr and Mrs Kennedy both claimed that they were unemployed; living instead of the large bank accounts they had inherited, but every day, although no-one saw them leave the house; they would disappear, and reappear at promptly six o'clock that evening, although no-one would see them arrive.

Strange things happened when they were around. Mostly the children, as the parents were better at hiding it, but they happened all the same. Brie, the youngest of the children, was impossible to find when she wanted to be alone. She would later re-emerge, claiming she'd been in a certain spot the entire time, and her distraught teacher would be certain that she'd checked that spot twice. Mark, the twelve year old, was exceptionally quick on his feet. He could out run his class mates ten times over without even breaking a sweat, and some have sworn to have only seen a blur of colour as he ran past. Lee and Jade, the twins, were as different as night and day. While Jade was dark haired, quiet and brooding, Lee was fair haired, loud and bubbly. Whenever Jade was in a room, things had the habit of moving on their own accord. Objects would jump out of people's hands, windows would slam shut and books would fly across the room. Lee always knew exactly what her peers were thinking and feeling, a fact that quite unnerved some, as she wasn't really best known for keeping secrets. She never explained how she knew; often merely saying that she 'had her sources.' The eldest of the bunch, James was the leader. His siblings looked up to him and admired him. In an argument, it would always be James that had the final word, although he hardly looked the type. Outgoing and loud as his sister Lee, James was probably the most sociable and normally perceived of the lot. The strange thing about James was his eyes. Unlike the light blue of his siblings, James' eyes were jet black. Simply by staring at you, he could make things happen. Bad things or good things, that was up to him. James was like Karma. Annoy him, and it'd come back to haunt you. Several people found that one out the hard way. The Kennedy's old gardener, for example, broke his leg falling from a ladder mere minutes after he's screamed at James for trampling on the garden. James had been ten years old at the time.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The sun wasn't even above the horizon yet, and the occupants of Wicca Manor had already been awake for hours. This was how it was every morning; they would rise before the sun to train. With professions like the Kennedy's had, you needed all the training you could get.

For an eight year old girl, Brie Kennedy certainly possessed a great deal of endurance. She had been swimming laps for an hour already, and she would keep going for another one, at which point she would get out and start getting ready for school. She needed the constant fitness checks though; fighting demons was a job that required full physical and mental health.

Stopping herself at the end of the pool, Brie grabbed her water bottle and took a long sip of water. As tiring as her fitness regime was, she knew she had it easy. Her elder siblings were forced into much stricter training. As happy and smiling as they were on the outside, Mr and Mrs Kennedy were very strict when it came to their children. They demanded perfection, and their children gave it to them.

The Kennedy's were a family of witches that went back generations; but unlike other witches, they didn't just save their innocents and defend themselves. No. The Kennedy's were much more ruthless then that. They were hunters, demon hunters to be specific. For generations, each of the Kennedys had slaughtered countless demons, and the present head's of the family weren't planning on being the exception, or letting their children be, for that matter.

The Kennedy's had always expected that the legendary charmed ones would be born into their family. After all, who better for the job than the infamous Demon hunters? But when they received news from their whitelighter that the charmed one's had been born to the Halliwell family, and they were furious. They started killing twice as many demons, exhausting themselves of all emotion. After seeing (and causing) that much death, ones' emotional senses become blocked. This had all occurred in the generation of Brie's grandparents, and things had been the same ever since. When Brie's parents took over as heads of the family, the charmed ones were just recovering from the loss of their sister, Prudence. The first of the charmed ones' offspring, Wyatt was born in the same year as Brie's elder sisters, Jade and Lee, and the younger one, Christopher was born only a few days after Mark.

That Brie and her siblings had been forced to learn. Know thy enemy. That was what they had been told.

Brie reflected on all of this as she swam another lap of the pool. Even for its originality, her life was like one great ritual, which was repeated each and every day.

A/N 2: Sooooo…? What did ya think? I know that no real plotline has emerged yet, but it'll be there! Have it all planned out! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
